This invention relates to door bells. More specifically, this invention is directed to buttons for activating door bells or door chimes.
In common use, primarily for private residences, a lighted or unlighted switch is used for the bell button. The button is typically protected from physical abuse by a base plate and a decorative cover. The preferred bell button is lighted, rather than unlighted. Generally, lighted bell buttons commonly used today have a common switch such as a Trine 45LA or 45LG push button switch. In an attempt to prolong the life of the bell button, the manufacturer has added UV inhibitors to the exposed plastic translucent portion of the switch that is lighted. Over time, the plastic typically deteriorates due to exposure to sunlight and weather. The bell button may also be exposed to abuse from users who may press the button with any object at hand, preferably their fingers, but keys, screw drivers or other less desirable items may also be used to press the button. These less desirable items, combined with long term exposure to UV rays and weather will, over time, cause the plastic used in the button to deteriorate and break.
It would be beneficial to provide a bell button that does not use this weak link of a translucent button switch.